1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical device and an image display apparatus.
2. Related Art
To cause the resolutions of images to be projected to be higher than the resolutions of optical modulation devices such as liquid crystal panels in related art, there are technologies for shifting the axis of video light exited from the light modulation devices, as in JP-A-2011-203460. In JP-A-2011-203460, a wobbling device including an optical transmission plate and a driving unit (piezoelectric element) swaying the optical transmission plate is used as a device shifting the axis of video light.
In the wobbling device of JP-A-2011-203460, the configuration of the driving unit is not clearly disclosed. In the wobbling device, the configuration of the driving unit has a considerable influence on driving precision of the optical transmission plate. Therefore, depending on the configuration of the driving unit of JP-A-2011-203460, there is a concern of the optical transmission plate not swaying with high precision and display characteristics deteriorating.